The Department of Medicine A with the additional members from the Departments of Medicine B and Radiation Therapy at Roswell Park Memorial Institute, plus the Department of Medicine, Division of Hematology - Oncology at SUNY at Buffalo School of Medicine, will continue to participate actively in the Acute Leukemia Group B clinical investigation programs. Under the direction of Dr. E. S. Henderson, Chief, Department of Medicine A and Principal Investigator, participating departments will conduct cooperative clinical trials in acute leukemia, lymphomas and multiple myeloma. There will be an increasing emphasis on combined modality therapy utilizing radiation therapy, chemotherapy and/or immunotherapy in these diseases and an expanding program in solid tumors particularly those designated as signal tumors. The unique resources available to the participants will allow a continued emphasis on exploratory clinical research and clinical pharmacology of new drugs and treatment programs. In addition, prospective and retrospective studies of prognostic indicators of response and survival will continue to refine the initial staging of leukemia and other tumors.